


Back up dancer

by Dickthetruckdriver



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver
Summary: D.O. Is a popular kpop star sometimes people call him arrogant but Kai doesn't care enough. Kai is D.O.'s back up dancer, Kai would of never imagined the situation that unfolded.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 32





	Back up dancer

"Jongin" I heard someone say from beside me. I ignored the plead and continued walking down the narrow hallway towards the practice room. "Jongin, please we need you for this or we might fail the showcase!" the voice from beside me pleaded more. I rolled my eyes and huffed at the small boy next to me. "Sorry Baek, no can do. You know I have to practice for D.O's new comeback" I could see the glare in his eyes when I mentioned D.O, oh you know that one mega famous singer and dancer. Baekyun rolled his eyes at me.

"What's more important Kai? A failing grade or being a back up dancer for that asshole?" I shrugged my shoulders, I would be getting paid for one and the other I would have to study and use up all my brain cells.

"Of course being a back up dancer for that penguin. You know he's not all that bad you know" Now Baekyun was the one rolling his eyes at me.

"How would you know? You've never even talked to him. You just dancer behind him!" Baekyun yelled at me. "How do you know he's an asshole then if you haven't even met him? At least I've met him and can tell he isn't what people say he is. Stop judging books by their covers. Read the book and you might enjoy it" I snickerd and turned around to walk away again.

I felt a small wrap around my forearm making me stop in my place. I turned around to see Baekhyun shocked face. 'Why is he so shocked? Is it because i stood up for D.O? I think anyone would stand up for their role model.'

But when I took a better look Baehyun's wasn't looking at me he was looking at someone next to him and when I turned my head to see what he was looking at it gave me quite a surprise also.

"Thank you for sticking up for me.... Um Jongin. I really appreciate it" D.O smiled at me and slightly patted my shoulder. I was so shocked that I hadn't even realized he knew who i was. I was just wondering 'why in the hell is D.O the multi millionaire, triple platinum, global super star in my university right now, and just causally snooping on mine and Baek's conversation?'

"Kai, your drooling" Baekyun said to me before rolling his eyes and turning around. Leaving me in the silents of the hall to probably head to his next class. Maybe that was all a hallucination. Maybe I've been practicing the new choreograph way too much and now I'm in a coma, having a nice dream about my way out of league crush. I nodded my head reassuringly. 'I hope i wake up quick before I embarrass myself'

'Might as well continue this weird ass coma dream then' I told myself and started to walk to the direction of the dance studio at my school. I was lucky enough to have access to it after I told my school about me being D.O's backup dancer and needing a place to practice. They happily complied and let me have access to it 3 times a week.

I opened the door to the practice room. It was completely dark and as I opened the door the light from the hallway cascaded into the room filling it with light. I took a couple of steps into the room and was about to turn on the light before I heard a creaking noise and the door closed, the lock clicking soon after.

I was about to scream out in fear before I felt soft hands on my waist and something press against my back. "Nice seeing you again Jongin" a hushed voice said in my ear making my spine shiver. 'I knew that voice' my eyes widened when I felt his tongue guide across my earlobe, then sucking on it afterwards.

"W-what are you doing Kyungsoo" I moaned, gasping when he turned me around to face him. "How did you know it was me?" He smirked running his small hand down my washboard like abs. I bit my lip trying to hide a groan that was about to escape my mouth. His hand slowly went down towards my crotch palming over it slowly. "You know your very beautiful Kai. I've been watching you for quiet a while now and I don't think I can wait anymore" he breathed into my ear making my breath hitch again. He stopped palming me through my jeans. He moved his hand up my body and clutched my loose white t-shirt. "I just have to have you. I need you inside me" Kyungsoo groaned fisting my shirt. I gulped at the words coming out of his mouth. Never had I imagined my idol coming to me and asking for such a thing. I really must be in a coma and next thing I know I finally wake up and the Nurse tells be I've been in a coma for the past 8 years. But if I'm in a coma does this mean its like a lucid coma.

I pinched myself. "Ouch" That definitely hurts and I can feel it. I looked down at the smaller male in front of me. Eyes heavily lidded with lust, I could see the submissive side of him coming into control as he waited for my reply. But what was I supposed to say? 'Yeah I'll fuck you?' No I don't want to embarrass myself. I groaned ruffling up my hair. 'Fuck it' i mutter to myself"It's okay if you don't feel the sa-" I cut his sentence short, smashing my lips onto his soft plump ones. It was better than I imagined. As we kissed more I became addicted to the taste of him. It was like a mixture of vanilla and Hawaiian pineapples. So very sweet making me moan into the kiss.

I ran my fingers through his hair then gripping onto his black locks and pulling it back slowly making him squeak in surprise which aloud me to push my tongue into his cavern. His grip on my t-shirt had tightened and I felt his other hand snack around my waist to my ass resting it there.

I pulled away from the steamy kiss to see Kyungsoo with his eyes closed, lips still parted and eyebrows rose in surprise. He looked so submissive just waiting to be taken by my big cock. The thought of me bending him over or pinned down onto the wall as I fucked him raw excited me and I felt my work out pants tighten. My hand was still in his hair so I gripped his hair again moving his head to the side to give me better access to his neck. I peppered some kisses on his neck and trailed my tongue up his neck. I knew I found his spot when a mewl erupted from his mouth making me smirk. "Even when you aren't on stage you sing so well" I chirped digging my tongue into the spot making him moan again.

"Please Kai, I need you" he whined tugging at my shirt with his small hand. I looked around the dark and empty room to find one place to prop ourselves on. Noticing a table in the far corner of the room I picked the singer up. He immediately got the clue and wrapped his arms around my waist. I gave him a little peck on the lips, praising him for being so smart and his fast actions. I carried him over to the table and sat him down on it.

He yanked at my shirt sending me forwards as he smashed his lips back onto mine. I guess I wasn't the only one who was addicted to the latter's lips. We broke apart from the kiss for a second to discard our shirts onto the floor and remained kissing basically shoving our tongues down each others throats. My mind clouded with his taste, my hormones completely taking over the situation. I pulled away from the kiss. "Off" I grunted pointing towards his sweats. He nodded his head sneaking the sweats off along with his underwear. He smirked at me putting his feet up on the table and spreading his legs apart for me to see his pretty pink hole. Oh, how I couldn't wait to get inside that.

I held my fingers up to his lips and he gladly took them in flating his tongue against the digits. Then swirling his tongue around them, moisting them up with his saliva. "Such a slut" I chuckled taking the digits out of his mouth and rubbed them teasily against his hole. He squirmed from the touch making me smirk and enter the first digit inside of him. And as I thought he was just as tight as it seemed. I rubbed against his walls with my forefinger. "Ahh" he moaned, the first digit was all the way in finally because of his tight heat it made it harder to thrust the digit inside but as soon as I was about to start the first thrust he suddenly started fucking himself on one finger.

"Be patient" I hissed and grabbed hold of his thigh with my other hand steading himself so I could start thrusting in the digits. After the third one was added he seemed to be prepped enough or the fact that I needed to get inside that tight ass right now or I might explode, I like how I told him to be patient but I can't even do that myself. I pulled my fingers out of his tight heat and gripped his thighs pulling him closer to me. He wrapped his legs around my waist, and I took it as a sign to enter his tight hole.

"Fuck" I grunted as the tip of my cock entered him. I wasn't even half way in and his walls clenched to me smoldering my length. I took a breath before continuing pushing through the tightness. "Stop" Kyungsoo said making me halt in my actions. He was panting heavily in front of me, legs no longer wrapped around my waist and dangling off the side of the table.

"You okay baby?" I asked concerned. If he couldn't even take half of me I think we should just stop right now before we gets even more hurt. I bit my lip waiting for his signal to pull out. "I'm fine now keep going" he desperately whined pushing himself up onto my cock, making me groan. "Are you sure? We can end this right now" he shook his head and moved his hands from gripping the side of the table to around my neck, then brought me down to face him at eye level giving me a reassuring peck on the lips.

I bit my lip pulling out all the way before thrusting back in at a new found angle. "Ahh that's much better" I grunted getting a satisfied moan from Kyungsoo. After I was fully in this time he started pushing onto my length trying to fuck himself. I chuckled gripping his thighs as I started to to mercifully fuck him. I leaned down towards his neck sucking purple little love bites that no one could see as I rammed into him.

"Mpmhum" Kyungsoo moaned raking his nails into my back. I groaned against his skin biting more harshly at his milky skin. "There y-" I knew I had hit his favorite spot. I changed my angle to the side and continued to thrust my length inside of him. "I'm going to cum" he yelled throwing his head back. Giving me more access to his neck to make larger marks. He came a few seconds later as I bit down on his spot. He clenched around me making me growl at the tightness. I pulled away from his neck and moved my hands up towards his hips to allow me better control as I chased my own euphoria. I felt my the knot in my stomach tighten and I knew I was close. I pulled out and with the cold breeze touching my length I came right then and there all over Kyungsoo's thighs and stomach. My cum mixing with his own.

He had his eyes closed and his breath started to steady. "You did so well baby" I smiled pecking the corner of his mouth. He smiled at me and leaned in giving me a more deep kiss before pulling away. "We should meet up more often" he smirked hopping off of the small table and moving towards his pants and underwear he threw on the ground.

He went into his pocket and took out something before walking back over to me. "Here" he smiled handing me his phone. I put my number in it and saved it under 'Kai'.

"I look forward to our next dance practice" he chuckled putting on his clothes and opening the door. He gave me a little wink before leaving the room.

"Oh what the fuck have I done" I chuckled going over to my own stash of clothes and putting them on. After putting on my clothes I decided to just go home. 'Who cares about dance practice I need a shower.'

**Author's Note:**

> I can't reread my smuts they make me cringe too much sorry if there are any big mistakes.


End file.
